Love and Sea Salt Ice Cream: an AkuRoku story
by Zombiechii
Summary: Roxas feels like a freak because he doesn't have a heart, and turns to Axel for comfort. Axel is trying to figure out all of these things he's feeling - or not feeling? - when he's around Roxas. How can romance form between Nobodies with no hearts? AkuRoku shipping, circulates around Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days with it's own storyline, of course. Rated M for what will come later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hi hello! x) This is my second AkuRoku fic! It takes place sort of around 358/2 Days, except it doesn't really follow the same storyline, of course. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Roxas?"

Axel cautiously stepped into Roxas' room, staring at his friend. The blond boy was staring straight ahead, sitting on the floor with his black Organization XIII coat gathered in a pool on the ground around him, itching at his chest. Axel's eyes trails along the smooth contours of his spine, and he cleared his throat, snapping back into focus.

"Roxas?" He asked again, when his friend didn't reply. "Are you... alright?" He could hear nails scratching skin. _Scratch. Scratch, _in a steady, rhythmic motion. Slowly, he stepped towards him, regarding the other boy as if he were some sort of beast that might spring on him at any moment. Axel eased his way in front of him, and tried his best to make eye contact. But those blue eyes were staring straight ahead at nothing, and Axel had to look away, feeling like he might be lost in the emptiness there.

It was then that he finally glanced at where Roxas was scratching, over and over. The skin was red, raw, and a few lines were even specked with fresh blood. Alarmed, Axel gasped and ran forward, kneeling down in front of him.

"Roxas! What are you doing to yourself? Stop it!" His voice climbed into a shrill note of panic. "What's wrong?!"

Still, those sad blue eyes gazed through him. Axel grabbed his wrist as firmly as he could, and Roxas let out a loud yell as the rhythm was broken. The two of them struggled against each other for a moment, before finally Roxas collapsed with a sigh, burying his face in Axel's shoulder. He made a noise which nearly sounded like a sob, although Axel knew it couldn't be, considering the fact that neither Roxas nor himself, for that matter, had a heart to feel such pain with.

"Roxas..." He whispered, his voice trembling. Something twisted inside him, burning hot like a fire in his chest. He placed a black-gloved hand on Roxas' bare back as gently as he could to avoid startling him. Once again, his eyes trailed down the path of the other boy's spine, for no apparent reason. He squeezed his eyes shut in a hard blink and pulled Roxas closer to him. "What were you _doing_?" He asked. It was not concern he was feeling - no, surely he couldn't feel that. But he knew, by instinct, that this was _wrong_, that he had to help.

"I was trying to look inside..." Roxas moaned, his voice muffled by the fabric of Axel's coat. "I thought maybe... maybe I could have... Maybe I really did have a heart..." He emitted a chuckle that was much darker in tone than his usual laugh. "So stupid of me. I've always thought I'd feel it, if I had a heart... But how do you know? How do you _know_? I just wanted to see... Just wanted to see... _just wanted to see_..." he mumbled this a few more times, rocking in an almost manic way. "I just wanted a heart." There it was again - that sound, like a sob. Axel's face contorted with the odd pain he was feeling again.

"Come on... It's alright now... I'm here... It doesn't matter to me if you have a heart or not, Roxas. It doesn't matter. All we can do is live our lives as best as we can, and try to forget our flaws." Even as he said them, he knew the words must sound terribly corny.

"How can I forget? How can _you_ forget?" He lifted his head to stare into Axel's emerald green eyes accusingly. "None of us were supposed to exist..." He trails off into a whisper and lowers his face again, clutching at the fabric of Axel's coat.

"Let's get you back into your coat and get you some rest," Axel says, changing the subject to avoid a reply. What was he supposed to say to something like that? Like he didn't wake up every morning feeling emptier than when he fell asleep, like he didn't feel like he was falling apart and full of some sensation he couldn't even name when he was around Roxas? Nothing. There was nothing of comfort to offer.

He helped lift Roxas to his feet, feeling his cheeks heat up as the other boy stood and his coat remained on the floor, leaving every inch of his perfect skin exposed. "H-here!" He stammered, handing Roxas his coat and helping him get it zipped up again. He then guided him over to the bed, holding his shoulders with a soft grip, easing him into laying down.

"Get some rest, and please... no more scratching," he murmured, turning to leave.

"Axel, wait!" Roxas' arm reached out, grabbing his hand before he could step away. "Please... don't go... Stay with me? I'm scared."

"No, you're not," Axel replied, swallowing hard. "But I'll stay with you." He leaned against the wall by the bed, crossing his arms and staring down at his friend.

"No," Roxas protested, "Be close to me!" He lunged towards him with a frantic urge and let out a pained gasp with the movement, clutching at his chest where the scratches were. He fell back onto the pillow, panting, his blue eyes pleading.

"Alright... for you." Axel grumbled, although he would never admit he did take some sort of pleasure in crawling into that white bed. He let out a loud sigh that he nearly choked off when Roxas curled up into him, clutching his coat like an infant might hold a stuffed animal.

"Stay with me," Roxas whispered.

"I will."

"Promise?"

Axel nodded, relaxing his head on the pillow. "Promise. Nobody else is going to babysit you, like you apparently need. Keep you safe from yourself."

"...Shut up." Roxas pulled the blanket over his head and shivered. "I know I'm a freak. I'm sorry you had to see that. Sometimes I just... break." He sighed. "_I just wanted to know if I had a heart..._" he spoke the last sentence so quietly, Axel wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it, so he held his tongue and chose not to speak anymore. After a while, he could tell Roxas had fallen asleep by the way his breathing grew more gradual and steady. And, eventually, Axel himself drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

He awoke to silence. Slowly, Axel opened his eyes, and sat up with a start upon realizing his arms were empty. He scanned the room, but Roxas was gone. Swinging his legs over the side and jumping to his feet, Axel dashed out of the room, nearly running directly into Saix right outside the door.

"Is your own room not sufficient enough, number Eight?" Saix questioned suggestively, a look of disapproval in his eyes.

Axel felt heat creep into his face. "No, um, do you know where Roxas went?"

"He's out on a mission. Got up early and said he was gathering hearts in Twilight Town."

Axel frowned, "You shouldn't have let him go alone."

"And why not?" Saix crossed his arms.

Axel shook his head, starting to walk away. "It's nothing. I'll go... help him." With a flick of his wrist, a swirling Darkness Door opened up in the air in front of him. He shrugged when Saix gave him a cold stare, and stepped through the portal.

His feet landed on solid ground, and, with another simple gesture, the door had vanished into thin air. He was standing high atop the familiar Twilight Town clocktower, alone. Since the worlds weren't all necessarily in the same time loops, it didn't surprise him to see the dim light of dusk creeping in. With Roxas nowhere to be seen, he let out a heavy sigh and plopped down, dangling his legs over the ledge of the tower.

He closed his eyes and laid back, folding his arms behind his head to act as a cushion. Oh, how some sea-salt ice cream sounded delicious. He could go get some, but he knew he would feel guilty not waiting for Roxas.

He stared up at the reddening sky, lost in thought. _Bet cha don't know why the sunset's red..._ He was just starting to think that Roxas wouldn't show up at all - maybe he didn't want to meet up after his mission today? - when he heard the whirring sound of a Darkness Door opening to his left. He turned his head slowly to see Roxas standing there, Keyblade in hand. The weapon vanished with a flash, but Roxas didn't move.

"Why didn't you wake me when you left?" He finally asked, to break the tension.

Roxas moved his hand up to his chest, scratching at the same area as before through his coat. Axel winced.

"I know you waited for me to fall asleep," he replied. Axel couldn't tell if it was meant as an answer, or if he was just stating the fact.

"So?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"You wanted me to stay with you. You wanted comfort. So I stayed."

"Fine." He lowered himself down, sitting on Axel's left as usual. "Did you bring ice cream?" The look on his face as he asked was so hopeful and - Axel had to admit, adorable - that he felt bad for not bringing any.

"No, sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know if you were coming at all. I didn't want it to melt. It would be a waste - hey, quit scratching," he interrupted himself as Roxas reached under his coat again.

"Sorry..." he muttered. "It really itches now. Hurts." He slouched forward, balancing his elbows on his knees. "That was so stupid of me," he added quietly.

"Just don't think about it," Axel told him.

"Oh, yeah, cuz _that's_ easy," Roxas scoffed.

Axel frowned and sat up, staring at him. "Sorry. Just trying to help."

"Okay."

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes. The sun on the horizon before them blazed a bright red. The town below was eerily silent, save for the distant echo of a train whistle below in the station.

"Axel?" His voice pierced the silence so suddenly it made the redhead jump.

"Yeah?"

"I heard a new word today. Another one I'd never heard before. When I was on my mission, I saw some people talking."

"What word was it?" Axel secretly loved teaching him new words. Since Roxas had no memories prior to the Organization, no life aside from one of work and isolation from society, there was a lot he didn't know. Seeing his friend get excited over a new concept or idea, and trying to describe it to him, gave Axel pleasure. It was something special that only the two of them shared.

"Love," Roxas answered, pronouncing the word a bit strangely because it was foreign to him.

Axel's jaw dropped a bit, but he snapped it shut quickly. _Love_. He'd heard of it many times. Love was supposed to be an emotion that came from the heart. A feeling. He'd only heard about it here and there, usually in passing conversations himself. He spent the majority of his time with the Organization, and none of them wasted time talking about emotions they weren't even capable of feeling.

"Well... there's a lot of different concepts of love..." he started off slowly, "Usually I've heard it's like... a really big attachment to someone. Or desire. Do you know what that is?"

Roxas shook his head.

Axel sighed, running a hand through his bright red hair. That was kind of an awkward thing to have to explain. "Well... Desire is usually when you want to... um... touch someone.. a lot... in certain ways..." There was that heat in his face again. He swallowed a lump in his throat. What was wrong with him? Was he sick? He turned away, staring at the thin clouds hanging in the sky overhead.

"Certain...ways?" Roxas asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. Oh, the innocence! Axel cringed, cursing the thoughts coursing through his mind right now. Images of Roxas' bare skin yesterday... He shook his head. _Lust._ Everyone knew that lust didn't come from the heart. But he couldn't describe Desire like Lust. It wasn't the same.

"Um, er, yes," he stammered.

"Like this?" Roxas poked him in the face with his index finger, squishing his cheek. Axel froze, surprised, and then cracked a huge smile, grabbing Roxas' wrist and moving his hand back down.

"No, um, not quite."

"Axel?"

"Yeah, Roxas?"

"Your face is red. Why is it red?"

Axel released Roxas' wrist and buried his face in his hands. "Nothing! It's nothing! I don't know!" Flustered, his turned his back to him, pulling his knees up to his chest. What was happening to him? He'd heard of something like it before - the "normal people" called it blushing. Apparently it was something that happened to your face to show nervousness or embarrassment. But he felt neither of those!... Or did he? All he'd been told as long as he could remember was that he had no heart. And because of that, he couldn't feel any of the same things that someone with a heart would feel.

Confusion - oh, he _definitely_ could feel that. Particularly right now. Everything inside him felt so mixed up. Lately, he'd been having all sorts of abnormal thoughts. Something burned inside of him whenever Roxas would look at him a certain way, or when he would stare off and lick his ice cream popsicle all the way up, slowly, and get some on his chin because he wasn't paying any attention. When he was telling him new words, or explaining new things. And when they sat up here, all alone together, watching the sunset...

Behind him, Roxas yawned loudly. "I'm tired. I wanna go back home," he announced, stretching.

Axel turned back around to face him. "You can go, if you want."

"Come with me," he pouted.

Axel smiled. "I will. Go on. Just give me a minute."

Still wearing a pout, Roxas got to his feet. "Alright. Hurry up, okay?"

He nodded, maintaining his smile. Roxas opened up a Darkness Door and walked through it, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"Do you remember... when we first met?" He spoke to the empty air. He unzipped the top of his coat a few inches and took off one of his gloves, setting it in his lap. He placed his bare hand inside his coat, on the upper left side of his chest. He held his breath, holding perfectly still. Trying to _feel_. _Wanting _to feel, because that would explain everything.

His steady fingertips may as well have been upon the chest of a statue. Nothing. _Nothing_. No soft pulsing. No heartbeat. Nothing at all. He sighed, placing his glove back on his hand and zipping his coat back up. What had he expected?

Slowly, he got to his feet, and, through a new Darkness Door, followed Roxas back to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it really helps me with my writing when you do :3 Hope you enjoyed. Tell your friends to read it, haha. x) This one will have more chapters very soon I hope! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! I really hope you're enjoying this. Please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Axel blinked against the harsh white light inside the castle. The Darkness Door closed behind him, and he now stood in front of Roxas' room. Slowly, he pushed on the door, and it opened silently.

Roxas was standing by his window, staring out at the black nothingness outside. He glanced back at Axel for a moment when he entered, but quickly turned away again. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, whatever, it only took me five minutes."

"I got bored without you. And it was five minutes, twenty-three seconds."

"Oh, so you got the time memorized, do ya?" Axel laughed. "Nothing better to do with your time? What about Xion?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't really spend time with her anymore. She doesn't talk much."

"Neither do you, zombie."

"I talk a lot more than I used to," Roxas replied defensively. "Don't tell me you were a chatterbox when you first joined the Organization."

"Whatever." He stepped closer to the window where Roxas stood, wondering how he could stare at the black sky for so long, with nothing to look at but the taunting heart-shaped moon hanging overhead. Not even stars.

He had to admit, he was kind of glad Xion wasn't around much anymore. He'd never gotten to spend any time alone with Roxas. Not even on the clocktower in Twilight Town. He made his way over to the bed, perching on the side of the mattress and watching his friend closely.

"I still don't get what love or desire is. It's so weird... to hear a word and have no way of _really_ knowing what it means. I feel so lost." He crossed his arms and frowned. "You said it was touching. What kind of touching? Would you show me?"

Axel tried to cover his face with his hands as quickly as he could, but Roxas had already spotted the blush that bloomed on his cheeks yet again.

"Your face is doing that red thing again," he pointed out. Poor Roxas, he didn't even understand what a blush was, and here Axel couldn't even contain himself at the mere _thought_ of desire!

"Roxas..." he began slowly, "Do you know what a kiss is?"

Roxas tore his gaze away from the window to look at him now, and shook his head slowly. "No, I don't. What is it?"

"It's... one of the things that people with love or desire might do."

"Would you show me sometime?"

Oh god, his face must be as red as his hair right now! He all but leapt to his feet off the bed. "Um, I'm not, um, really sure I can, um, I have to go, see ya later." It took all of his might not to go for the door in a full-on sprint, but he was breathing like a marathon runner when the door closed behind him.

Show him sometime! The mere thought...! He hurried away to his own room, unintentionally slamming the door shut behind him. What was he thinking, trying to tell Roxas these things? How could he ever possibly explain? And _what_ was this pain in his chest right now?! He balled his hand into a fist and held it over where his heart would be, almost expecting to feel a pounding there, but, as usual, all was still. He ached to be able to show him, really show him. But why? How could he possibly seem to care so much?

He shook his head and all but threw himself upon his mattress, covering his head with the pillow there. He stayed like that for quite some time, trying to force himself to sleep in order to avoid the crazy thoughts in his head. But, unfortunately, sleep refused to come at such a time. Giving up, he crept out of his room and into the larger room where a few of the other Organization XIII were gathered.

"Hey, Eight, haven't seen you all day!" Demyx greeted him from where he sat on one of the couches with Saix. Slowly, he walked over to join them, taking a seat.

"Were you with Roxas all day?" Demyx questioned, grinning.

"Not _all_ day..." Axel mumbled.

Saix crossed his arms. "The two of you have been spending even more time together than usual," he said flatly.

"We have?" He shrugged, although he knew quite well how true it was.

"Ya know," Demyx grinned, "For someone with no heart... You sure act attached to him."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh yeah?" Demyx shifted his weight forward. "What would you do if he disappeared right now?"

Axel shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms defensively. "I would be..." He trailed off. What? What would happen? He couldn't even imagine a day without Roxas lighting up his dull existence.

"What? Be sad?" Demyx scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You _couldn't_. Besides, he's just a shell, Axel. An animated shell. We all are."

"Oh, right, as if you wouldn't be concerned if you thought _I'd_ been terminated," Axel grumbled defensively.

Demyx tilted his head slightly to the side, loose strands of light hair swaying in front of his face. "When everyone thought you died at Castle Oblivion, nobody cared. We _can't_ care enough. Well, except number Thirteen, Couldn't focus long enough to finish simple missions. I tell ya, there's something weird with that kid."

"When I got back from Castle Oblivion..." Axel thought back, "He said I'd had him worried."

"Worried?" Both Saix and Demyx chuckled now. "He hasn't got the heart to worry with. And neither do you."

"Isn't _wanting_ one-"

"Axel." Saix interrupted. "Stop pretending you have a heart. How could you be so cruel? You can't fabricate these emotions you think you _should_ be feeling. I don't know what's going on with you and Roxas... but at this rate you're going to disrupt a very delicate balance."

"What kind of balance is that?" Axel asked, narrowing his eyes. He really hated when Saix - or any of the other members, for that matter - started acting all bossy and mysterious.

"It is of no importance. Just focus on your duties as a member of the Organization." Saix dismissed him with a wave of the hand. Grumpily, Axel stood to leave, glaring at the two of them sitting there with indifferent looks on their faces before he spun on his heels and stomped back to his room.

On his way back down the hall, he peeked through the crack of Roxas' door. The blond was still standing by the window, looking lost, but at least he wasn't scratching. Axel never wanted to see him doing something like that to himself again. Reach his heart! Axel shook his head and continued on to his own room.

* * *

A loud crash pulled him out of a half-asleep daze. Axel shot upwards in bed and looked around frantically for the search of the noise. Another crash, followed by a yell. Instantly, he knew the source was coming from Roxas' room. He bolted down the hall and went to open the door, but found it locked. There was another crash within.

"Roxas! Open up!" He pounded on the door with his fist. Larxene passed by him in the hall and smirked, not even stopping.

"No!" Roxas called back from inside. "Go away! Go _away!_"

"Roxas, I swear to god I will burn this door down if I have to, unlock it!"

"No!"

Hurriedly, Axel flicked his wrist. A sloppy Darkness Door split the air in front of the door, and he rushed through it, emerging on the other side of the barrier.

"I said go away," Roxas snarled.

"A locked door won't keep me from you when you're in trouble. And this sure looks like trouble to me." He stared hard at Roxas, who was standing in the middle of the room holding a broken lamp. Shards of glass were scattered all about the room, and they crunched under his boot when he shifted his weight away from Axel.

"Roxas, what happened?" He reached out a cautious hand towards him. Roxas cried out and threw what remained of the lamp onto the floor with a final smash.

"I'm somebody!" he cried. "I'm somebody!" He collapsed to he's knees on the glass-covered floor. Axel ran to him now, pulling him back up and guiding him over to sit on the bed.

"Come on, get off that glass! Oh, look what you did to your hands!" He grabbed Roxas' cut and bleeding hands. "You weren't even wearing your gloves... It must hurt... " He sighed.

Roxas stared down at his own hands, palms-up. "I don't care. I don't mind a little blood. I'd rather feel the pain than this emptiness inside me."

"Oh, Roxas..." Axel placed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "You can't be thinking like that."

"Shut up. What would you know? You get along with it just fine. You don't care about being a Nobody. It's easy for you."

"No, it's not. At all." Axel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

Roxas shrugged off his arm, scooting away from him. "You don't get it. I can feel it. I can feel it! I can feel what's _supposed_ to be happening inside me, where my heart would be. I can feel the ghost of emotion in my chest... I'm a freak! Broken! I was never supposed to exist. Nobody would even miss me if I was gone."

Axel stares at him, trembling. "I would," he mumbled, clutching a fistful of blanket in his gloved fist. "I would..." He whispered it a second time.

Roxas glared at him. "Yeah, right."

"Whether or not you choose to believe me doesn't change the fact," Axel stated. "Now come on, let's get you out of your coat. It's covered in glass. I'll clean up the mess for you." He pulled Roxas back to his feet, and stood behind him as he unzipped his black coat. He helped him pull it off of his shoulders, careful not to let the glass get onto his skin. There it was again, that gentle curve of his spine, the gentle slope of his neck... Axel moved to place a hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it, letting his hand fall to his side again. Once he'd removed the coat, he helped Roxas crawl back onto his bed, where he sat huddled with the blanket pulled over him, hugging his knees to his chest.

With Roxas watching, Axel knelt down and began to pick up the bits of glass, protected by his gloves. Each shard landed among the rest piled up in his hand with a soft _tink_ sound until finally each piece had been gathered and thrown into the wastebasket.

"Somebody..." he heard Roxas utter, staring down at the blood on his hands. He froze where he stood, scrutinizing the blond boy in front of him.

"Roxas?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Are you going to be okay?"

He nodded slowly, as if his head was being pulled up and down by an invisible puppet string.

"I'll be right back. Don't move," he commanded, setting off for the bathroom. He returned with a damp cloth gripped in his hand and crouched down in front of his friend.

"Give me your hands."

Roxas extended his hands palm-up, like he was holding a sacrifice that only he can see. Gently, Axel took hold of them and began to wipe away the blood with the cloth, picking out small pieces of glass. "How could you do this?" His voice cracked and he was trying his hardest not to tremble as he cleaned away the blood and shards of glass.

"You can go now," Roxas told him when he finally finished.

Axel shook his head, standing up to place the ruined cloth in the trash with the rest of the mess. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Axel. I'm asking you to leave now."

"No. Now lay down. You're not getting out of bed for the rest of the day. And I'm not leaving your side."

"Fine," Roxas grumbled, huffing loudly and flopping backwards onto the mattress. "There, look, I'm in bed. Happy?"

Axel sighed and pulled the blanket up over him, then walked around the bed to crawl up on the other side. He laid there with his arms crossed behind his head, stubbornly unmoving. Roxas grumbled more beside him, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, leaving Axel with just a corner.

After a while, he was just starting to think Roxas had fallen asleep when he heard him grumble again. He shifted his weight towards Axel, and, as if he was trying to act like it was unintended, he threw part of the blanket over to cover him. Axel cracked a tiny smile and turned his face to stare at the back of Roxas' head.

"Axel?" His soft voice broke the silence that had settled over them in the room.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Would you show me what a kiss is now?"

"Roxas, I..." He closed his eyes. Inhale, exhale.

"Well? I want to know what it is. I hate not knowing things. It makes me feel even more incomplete." he shifted uncomfortable, pressing himself closer to Axel's side.

Axel could feel panic breathing down his neck. What was he supposed to do? It was something... something that he had certainly imagined on more than one occasion. If Roxas didn't even understand what a kiss _was_, how intimate could it really be? Surely he wouldn't get angry with him for it, right? He was the one who kept asking for it, after all.

"Ax_el_," Roxas whined.

"Alright, alright, I can... show you." He sat up slowly and leaned over. Roxas opened his big blue eyes and stared up at him curiously.

"Um, maybe you should close your eyes..." Axel suggested, blushing profusely.

"Oh, okay." Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, raising his eyebrows. "Like this?"

"Yes, um," Axel cleared his throat. He moved so that he was propped up right above Roxas, one arm on each side of his body to hold himself up. Carefully, he lowered his face towards Roxas'.

Their faces were inches apart. Now centimeters. Axel parted his lips the slightest bit and sucked in a desperate breath of air, feeling like he was ready to faint. If he'd had a heart, it might have beat right out of his chest in that moment. So perfect, so fragile, so near to him...

Panic overcame him at the last second. He pursed his lips and gave Roxas a quick peck on the cheek, rolling back over to his side of the bed with his back to him, feeling guilty at the thought of almost _really_ kissing Roxas. It would just be wrong to do it now... Axel knew that if their lips ever _did_ meet, by whatever miraculous circumstance, he wanted Roxas to appreciate it just as much as he would.

"That's it?" Behind him, Roxas lightly touched the spot on his cheek where Axel had kissed. "You touch someone on their face with your mouth?"

He couldn't help it - a laugh escaped, followed by a heavy sigh. "Not... exactly. Sometimes. It's... usually your mouth on somebody else's mouth."

"Well why didn't you show me the right way?" Roxas pouted.

"Because you wouldn't understand, and I don't know how to help you understand, either. Maybe someday. Not today... now get some rest." He buried his face in the pillow, and neither of them spoke again before falling asleep.


	3. TEMPORARY UPDATE

**LOVE AND SEA SALT ICE CREAM UPDATE**

**This message will be removed once the next chapter is posted**

**I'm trying to reach the handful of people who follow this fic**

**I am trying to get more people reading it before I continue. So far the views haven't even hit 200 yet. It's hard to get out into such a huge fandom and compete against fics like the Unfamiliar.**

**Please, please, advocate for this fic if you like it. If the views don't increase, it will get put on hold even longer or maybe even discontinued. If I don't feel like people like it, I will spend my time on other fics.**

**So please, if you want this to continue, spread the word about it! Once more people have joined the story, I'll post more.**

**Thank you for reading this, if you took the time too!**


End file.
